Skorpios
Skorpios is a robot which competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot and both seasons on Discovery and Science. It was created by Orion Beach and Micah Leibowitz, who were members of the Wrecks team for Season 1. Skorpios' main weapon was its concrete saw, which was mounted on a moving arm in order to cut into other robots. Unfortunately, Skorpios was eliminated early into the tournament after becoming pinned under the arena screws (which it still impressively left a 3” gash while trying to get free) in a three-way battle won by Black Ice. However, it did win one rumble. For Season 3, Skorpios remained mostly the same, except for a lighter green color and its saw was now embedded with diamond crystals. This version of Skorpios performed well, defeating Lucky in an undercard match before emerging victorious in a main event over Icewave. However, it lost to Rotator in its third match. It defeated HyperShock in its next match and made it to the top sixteen, but dropped out due to not having the proper pieces to compete. For Season 4, Skoripos now had a bluer paint scheme, higher raised pieces on its wedge, interchangeable face plates, and replaced the saw with a single toothed flywheel. However, during the Amazon Alexa BattleBots Challenge, which took place after filming, it was revealed that they had a saw which could be swapped out for the flywheel. Like the last season, Skorpios had a good start to its season, but the destruction to its wheels cost it in its last two fights to the vertical spinners of Uppercut and Lock-Jaw respectfully. Robot History ABC Season 2 Skorpios was one of twelve robots forced to fight in the preliminary rounds in order to qualify for the main bracket. It fought Bad Kitty and Black Ice in its match. Unfortunately, it was pushed into the screws wedge-first early into the match by Black Ice and was stuck. Despite using its saw blade to cut into the screws, leaving a 3" gash nearly halfway through, it was unable to free itself and was counted out. Black Ice won the rumble by KO and Skorpios was eliminated from the tournament. Skorpios wasn't finished yet, however as it participated in a rumble against Bucktooth Burl and Death Roll. When the rumble started, all three robots maneuvered around before Skorpios attacked Death Roll in the corner, sending sparks flying. Eventually, Skorpios' weapon was damaged to the point that it could no longer spin freely but Skorpios kept attacking. Death Roll was repeatedly attacked by Bucktooth Burl and was flipped over before Bucktooth Burl eventually lost driving ability. Time ran out and Skorpios was declared the winner. Discovery Season 3 Skorpios' first match in season 3 was against Lucky. The match started off evenly as both robots were having trouble getting under each other. Eventually Lucky flipped Skorpios and its saw hit the BattleBox floor, causing a shower of sparks and righting Skorpios. Skorpios got its saw into Lucky's wheel and disabled its left side, leaving Lucky trapped under and taking shots from the pulverizer. Skorpios eventually disabled Lucky's right side with less than 30 seconds left, time ran out and Skorpios won on a unanimous 3-0 judges' decision. Up next for Skorpios was Icewave. In response, Skorpios added some extensions to the front of its saw arm to hopefully keep Icewave at bay. The match started off rather poorly for Skorpios as it lost the uses of it saw arm from Icewave's first attack. However, Skorpios retaliated by shoving Icewave around, losing one of its front extensions near the floor in the process. Skorpios continued to pressure Icewave by using its speed to catch Icewave before it could get its weapon up to speed. Skorpios took another hit from Icewave and lost the second of its front extensions but got Icewave into the screws briefly. Skorpios chased Icewave again and pinned it against the wall before time ran out. The judges awarded a split 2-1 decision for Skorpios. Skorpios' next match-up was against Rotator and had replaced the front prongs that had been torn off by Icewave with a more solid piece. The match got underway and Skorpios took a barrage of hits from Rotator but they were only causing sparks. Skorpios managed to get under Rotator and brought the saw down but the weapon wasn't able to reach top speed and go to work so Skorpios released. Skorpios continued to try and get an attack on Rotator and was doing rather well to withstand the punishment but one particular hit ripped off the saw arm completely, leaving Skorpios to fight with just the main body. Skorpios continued to fight on and lost one of the two top rear panels next to where the saw arm was attached but managed to survive the full fight. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Rotator. Up next for Skorpios was HyperShock. Skorpios was fitted with an angle grinder to replace the saw arm that Rotator tore off in the previous fight but was otherwise unchanged. When the match began, things weren't going so well for Skorpios as they were thrown into the air, turning full circle at least twice before landing on the angle grinder and bouncing upright. This didn't seem to phase Skorpios as they continued to attack but had lost the use of the angle grinder for a weapon. Skorpios lost one of its top panels but continued to attack, trying to keep HyperShock from running away to get its weapon up to top speed. Skorpios then lost the angle grinder completely but managed to flip HyperShock over under the pulverizer in the final 10 seconds. HyperShock couldn't self right but there wasn't enough time for a count out so the fight went to the judges, whom ruled a 3-0 unanimous decision to Skorpios. Skorpios would've made the top sixteen, but the team dropped out due to lack of parts and no active weapon. Discovery Season 4 Skorpios was first drawn against Copperhead. When the match began, Skorpios was doing okay as Copperhead struggled to get their weapon going. However, Skorpios was soon tossed through the air and had their front wedges bent up at the tips. However, Skorpios was also fairly resilient and continued to attack, bringing down the saw without much damage done to Copperhead. Unfortunately, with their front forks bent upward, they weren't able to mount much of an attack until Copperhead started to lose mobility on one side. This allowed Skorpios to throw them over before Copperhead was counted out, giving Skorpios the win by KO. Skorpios' next opponent was Sidewinder, which had just come off a win in an untelevised match against P1. When the match began, Skorpios was doing well as they were attacking Sidewinder and causing minor damage. Skorpios took further control when Sidewinder's lower weapon mount broke off, taking its bar with it, then proceeding to knock a piece of Sidewinder's rear armor off. This left Sidewinder with just its wedgelets and what was left of the mount, but there was little offense or defense against Skorpios. Skorpios continued to attack, tearing off Sidewinder's wedgelets and ripping into Sidewinder's exposed electronics. Sidewinder was then partially high-centered on its exposed wires, smoking, and stopped moving. Sidewinder was counted out, giving Skorpios the win by KO. Skorpios next found itself against Tantrum and remained with its flywheel over the saw. As the match began, Skorpios maneuvered around Tantrum and attacked with its weapon, mostly causing sparks as it worked to avoid Tantrum's weapon. Skorpios continued to attack in this manner, but occasionally got on top of Tantrum's front wedgelets. Skorpios showed dominance, but Tantrum wasn't giving up and was still able to drive. Skorpios eventually disabled Tantrum's weapon and brought it to the pulverizer, which lost its front cover on impact. Time ran out and the judges awarded Skorpios a unanimous 3-0 decision. After the fight, it was revealed that Skorpios' disc was warped when it collided with Tantrum's disc, but they had plenty of spares to swap it out. Skorpios was now looking for its 4th win and was placed against newcomer Uppercut. Skorpios went with its flywheel again, but as the match began, found it difficult to cause much damage. Skorpios ended up being on the receiving end of multiple hits, the first two breaking both wheels, then a few other shots to its wedges and back. Skorpios continued to try and fight, but with its mobility hindered, it wasn't really able to do much. Eventually smoke began to pour out and Skorpios stopped moving. Skorpios was counted out, giving Uppercut the win by KO. Skorpios was now on the verge of the Top 16 bracket, but was placed against veteran Donald Hutson and Lock-Jaw. Skorpios went with its flywheel once again, but this didn't make things any easier as they were quickly tossed all around the arena by Lock-Jaw. Skorpios tried where possible to make an attack, but even when it connected with its disc, it was thrown into the air. Worse still, it also had suffered damage to its wheels and one tire eventually came off, leaving it down to just one damaged wheel. Skorpios wasn't giving up and Lock-Jaw's weapon was also smoking, but Lock-Jaw had full mobility. Unfortunately, Skorpios began to smoke as well and stopped moving before being counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO and a spot in the Top 16. Skoropios wasn't done yet as they had an exhibition match with Black Dragon from Brazi. Unfortunately Skorpios started off poorly as they tipped backward and were thrown into the air by their opponent. Skorpios recovered but struggled to get an opportunity to bring down the saw. Instead, Skorpios was tossed repeatedly but able to right itself and/or landing upright each time. Skorpios then got a hit on Black Dragon that didn't cause much damage. Skorpios maneuvered again and ended up taking its saw into the arena barrier by mistake, causing only sparks. As the match wore on, Skorpios was still struggling to land much of a hit and eventually its weapon arm motor began smoking. Both robots survived to a judges decision, which ruled unanimously for Black Dragon. AmazonAlexa BattleBots Challenge Skorpios was one of 10 robots to compete in a live stream event in Las Vegas, Nevada for the Giant Bolt award. Its first opponent was Chomp. When the match began, Skorpios was looking for position while Chomp was more tentative. Skorpios then took advantage of Chomp's failed attack by keeping Chomp on its side and attacking with the saw. Chomp got back up, but again missed the attack so Skorpios went in again. Finally, Skorpios took a hit from Chomp, but it did little, if any damage and Skorpios was able to topple Chomp and shove it against the arena barrier to cause more sparks. By this point, Chomp was really struggling to self-right so Skorpios was on the attack again. Time ran out with Chomp up against the arena barrier unable to self-right. The judges awarded the victory to Skorpios. Up next for Skorpios was a grudge match against Lock-Jaw from their playoff match to get the Round of 16. Skorpios faced pressure from Lock-Jaw quickly when the match began as they were thrown into the air and their saw got bent enough to prevent it from working. Still, Skorpios had the saw arm, its speed and its durability to continue, but it continued to take punishment from its opponent. Skorpios soon had its front wedge tips bent upward and it was thrown onto its back multiple times, but was able to get back up each time. With a minute remaining, Lock-Jaw began smoking but still pushed onward, trying to keep Skorpios in check. Both robots fought near the pulverizer as Lock-Jaw's smoke got worse. Finally, as the seconds wound down, Lock-Jaw stopped moving and burst into flames. The judges award a 2-1 split decision for Skorpios, giving them their revenge on Lock-Jaw. Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It causes more chaos than the Greek government. The gyro of the BattleBox. It's SKORPIOS!" "It's the sexiest Greek export since John Steimos. Here to Greek havoc, it's SKORPIOS!" "Des-bot-cito. It will blow you to smithereeno and make you feel completely defeato. It's SKORPIOS"! "You should call this bot Pizza Cut because he's ready to serve you by the slice. You're about to be tossed and turned into sauce with a side of bot-zzerella sticks, SKORPIOS!" "This bot's handin' out more buzzes than supercuts. Things might get hairy and definitely scary. I once had a barber named Larry....just once. *taps back of the head* He messed this up pretty bad. It's SKORPIOS!" "This bot come from a builder named Beach. It'll spring break you. You'll chug too much bear, get totally smashed and your painful pic will end up on SlapChat. It's SKORPIOS!" "Its favorite soda is orange slice. Its favorite fries is waffle cut. Its favorite meal is pork chop. Woo that's some good stuff. Hmm mmhmmhmm. It's SKORPIOS!" "Call this bot Martin Scorsawse because it loves to yell cut. This year's winner for best hactor is SKORPIOS!" "Who's that coming through the doorpios? It's looking kinda sorpios. What does it have in storpios? Maybe start a warpios. Give it up for SKORPIOS!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Main Event Participants Category:Main Event Winners Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots which have damaged the BattleBox Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons